kuroganefandomcom-20200215-history
Strike 1
Hero is Strike 1 of Kurogane. Characters In Order Of Appearance #Sayuri Toujou #Hiroto Kurogane #Kakei #Sarutobi #Kinoko #Tsubame Shiratori #Kamiya Tsurugi (flashback) #Hiroto's Mom #Hiroto's Dad #Thug 1 #Thug 2 #Thug 3 Characters Introduced #Sayuri Toujou #Hiroto Kurogane #Kakei #Sarutobi #Kinoko #Tsubame Shiratori #Kamiya Tsurugi (flashback) #Hiroto's Mom #Hiroto's Dad #Thug 1 #Thug 2 #Thug 3 Summary Hiroto Kurogane sees a soccer ball coming at him clearly, but cant stop it as nit hits him in the face. He remembers when he was younger the same thing happened, then someone came to help him up. That's when he started to look up to "heroes". He feels that nothing has changed. The Ouka High Kendo Club yells at everyone around to join the kendo club. Baseball Club members talk about the kendo club because they're still recruiting in April. Kakei talks about them needing Tsurugi Kamiya to need matches but him not being their. Kinoko and Tsubame Shiratori talk about the club needing one strong kendoist. Tsubame notices Hiroto and asks him if he's decided to join the club yet. Tsubame tells Hiroto about the rumor of Sayuri Toujou, a ghost. A woman with long black hair, wears a kimono, and holds a katana in her hands. Hiroto doesn't believe her. Kakei tells her not to ask Hiroto because they don't want a beginner. On his way home from school Hiroto runs into Sayuri. Sayuri tells him to just try and parry her first strike. Hiroto ends up dodging her attack. Hiroto runs away and Sayuri says she's found her successor. Hiroto's mom worries about Hiroto because he goes to sleep with a lot of salt around his bed. Sayuri shows up in Hiroto's dream saying she likes salt, and that Hiroto can't run away. She shows him her past in Edo 150 years ago. She says she had a dojo and taught a sword style that would now be call "kendo". She tells Hiroto that he will succeed her Sakura One-Strike Style. He says its impossible. He wakes up to a doll hitting him in the face. Hiroto's mom comes in and is happy that her doll is talking. Hiroto's dad acts the same way when he sees Sayuri. Hiroto asks why they aren't freaking out, and they say when you love a doll,life in born within. Sayuri asks Hiroto if he's gonna join a kendo club. Late on his way to school, he bumps in Tsubame knocking her down. The list she had gotten from the kendo club to buy things flows in the wind. Hiroto takes his glasses off and reads the words on the small peace of paper from far away, with Tsubame thanking him and Sayuri being astonished. She says with his "eyes" he should be able to do kendo. Hiroto explains that no matter how good his eyes are his body can't keep up. She asks why he wears glasses. He says his eyes hurt when he sees to much so he wear's them to repress his eyes from seeing so much. Hiroto finds the list and notices he forgot something on the list and searches for Tsubame. Tsubame runs into 3 thugs that take take her money and asks them to do something for them if she wants it back. She was about to do it when Hiroto shows up and stops her. One of the thugs attacks Hiroto but Hiroto keeps fighting on. He gets a wooden stick and is about to attack Hiroto when Sayuri blocks the attack with a katana. He asks her if he uses her katana can he become a hero. She replies yes. He proclaims that he will become a hero. By tilting his word he knocks down 2 thugs. Sayuri asks him if this was perfect for him because with his "eyes" and the katana he doesn't need power.Hiroto and the thug exchange blows. Sayuri uses her ghostliness and Hiroto's eyes to do Sakura One-Strike Style/First Attack: Early Summer Rain, and defeats the thug. He asks Sayuri if he really can become a "hero" by doing kendo. She says yeah if she's around. Tsubame thanks Hiroto for saving her. The next day Tsubame is hugging Saturi while Hiroto says she's his second cousin. Tsubame asks what happened with the ghost Sayuri and Sayuri says when a ghost that isn't worth thinking about disappears, the long awaited person arrived. Hiroto asks Tsubame can he keep her katana, to which she says yes. On their way home Hiroto tells Sayuri that he'll be doing kendo. Navigation Category:Chapters